1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aromatic odorant emitting device, and more particularly, an aromatic odorant emitting container including a liquid aromatic odorant, an evaporating device arranged at a lower portion of said container immersed with said odorant by the aid of capillary phenomenon, a fan rotating with a battery above said evaporator, in opposite relationship. The rotational speed of said fan can be variably controlled with temperature and illumination intensity in a room in order to suppress the evaporation of the aromatic odorant when the temperature and illumination in a room are high and to expedite the evaporation of the odorant when the temperature and illumination are low, so that a generally constant amount of the aromatic odorant can be emitted in response to the temperature and illumination intensity in the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional aromatic odorant emitting devices located in a closet such as a washing room have been merely hung on a wall of the room, and the odorant emitting container has contained the odorant which has only continued to emit the odor until the odorant has been exhausted. There have been no odorant emitter controlling the evaporation rate in response to the change of the temperature and the illumination in the room so that the aromatic odorant has always emitted at a constant rate.
Further aromatic odorant emitting device has been known. This device has been employing an aromatic odorant absorbing piece which absorbs the liquid aromatic odorant by the aid of the capillary action for immersing therein and which has naturally emitted the odorant from its evaporating surface without employing any artificial compulsory emitting means. However, such emitting device with the utilization of the natural evaporation caused mainly by a temperature difference, has not been expected to permit a comfortable emission effect.
In order to overcome such drawbacks, there has been developed an aromatic emitting device which has expedited the aromatic odorant emission with fan blades, which are rotated with an electric motor driven by a battery and have forcibly blown an air to the evaporation surface of the odorant absorbing piece. This device has given an enough emission effect, but it has raised many problems, because the motor is driven at a constant revolution speed throughout a day and hence a year.
The first problem is the room temperature fluctuation based on the seasonal (annual) variation. Since the aromatic odorant shows a higher emission rate as the room temperature rises, one should suppress the fan speed in summer while raise the fan speed in winter. The above compulsory emitting device having no such function, has had an extremely high aromatic odorant emitting effect in summer while the low effect in winter, so that the constant comfortable odorant emitting effect has not been expected.
The second problem is that the bright-dark fluctuation as the short periodic (daily) fluctuation is disregarded. Since no person ought to normally be in the room when the room is dark in the night and even the day time, the high speed fan rotation is meaningless because of the uneconomical waste of the odorant. To neglect the countermeasure against the bright-dark fluctuation is an essentially important drawback rather than neglecting the countermeasure against the temperature fluctuation.